Spike, Special Breed
by Gameblaster12
Summary: It's Spikes birthday and he didn't ask for anything but what he ends up getting later couldn't have made him happier. A little Spike/Rarity at the end.


**Chapter 1: I'm Special**

At Princess Celestia's castle, two cloaked figures came into the room. "Celestia, it's time."

Celestia smiled and nodded. "Golden Oaks Library is where you will find them." Celestia then handed them a note.

"Thank you your highness." With that the two cloaked figures left.

"Bye Spike and happy birthday." Everypony said as they left Twilights library. This had been a much better birthday then the year before because he didn't get anything. As odd as that sounds, he didn't want anything for his birthday. Last time his greed took over and Spike wasn't going to let that happen again; so not getting anything for his birthday was what he found to be the best way to avoid his greed. The only problem was that Rarity was the only one not to show up. It isn't raining out and the wind is calm, so there was no chance of her mane getting messed up. Out of all the ponies and Rarity is the one that Spike wanted there. He didn't show it however, he would have just felt worse if everypony thought that they weren't wanted. That isn't true, he did want them there. He just wanted Rarity there the most.

"Thanks everypony for coming and for not bringing me anything." The group simply laughed at the statement. "What a day, great friends and a great cake. So good." Spike said remembering the blue sapphire cake that Pinkie had brought. Just then Twilight came into the library. She had left in the middle of Spikes party for reasons no one knew of. "Hey twilight, where'd you go?"

"Spike, there is someone that wants to see you." Twilight stepped aside to reveal Rarity.

"I'm so sorry Spike Wikey, I was so busy today working on something and then I had to go get you a present of which I was just recently informed that you don't want any." Rarity said walking into the library.

"That's ok, what did you get me anyway?" Spike asked curiously as a knock came to the door. Rarity and Spike continued to talk as Twilight went to answer the door.

Twilight answered the door to find two dragons the size of the library door waiting. One is a purple with green spikes. The other smaller then the purple dragon so as to identify it as female and the purple as male. The female is a blue with purple spikes. The two of them stand on their hind legs. "Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes, I'm Twilight." Twilight asked in a mixture of amazement and alarm seeing two dragons at her door. "May I help you?"

"Yes dear, I believe that you have a purple dragon here?" The female dragon said in a very gentle tone.

"Yes and why do you want him exactly?" Twilight asked still a bit scared of the two.

"We are; Spike as you call him, his parents." Twilights jaw would have dropped to the ground had she been able to. "We have come to see our son. Princess Celestia told us where to find him and it's important that we see him." The male dragon said getting a little irritated.

"Calm dear, there is no need for anger. You must be patient with her, I am and so should you." The blue dragon said to her husband. "I apologize for my husband; he has waited for so long to see his son."

"It's quite alright; you say that Princess Celestia sent you?" The two dragons nodded. Twilight looked back at Spike and then to the two dragons. "Excuse me if I find it hard to believe, the princess would have sent me a note." The female then handed a note to twilight. Twilight opened it up and read it. Twilight's breath caught in her throat, unable to believe that Spikes parents have come for their son. Twilight then let them in.

"Spike, there are two dragons to see you." Spike and Rarity immediately looked over to see a purple and blue dragon. "Spike, meet your parents."

Spike and Rarity's eyes widened in shock. "Hello son, it's been a long time." Spike didn't say anything and neither did Rarity or twilight. "We understand the shock Spike, please ask us anything." The blue one asked.

"Names for starters." Spike said staring intently at the two dragons.

"Of course, my name is Lena and your father here is Blaze." Spike nodded.

"I'm happy to be where I am but why wouldn't you come to see me, why would you leave me clueless as to who I am, where I came from and so on." Spike asked. "I wondered at one point if I were even a dragon at all." Lena then spoke.

"Spike, we wanted to see you but it wasn't time. We had to wait for this time to see you. If we had come sooner, you would never have stayed with Twilight. It is very important that you did." Lena said softly and then Blaze continued.

"You don't act like a normal dragon because you aren't a normal dragon Spike. You're a Royal breed son. Your mother and I know that you have seen other dragons and how they act. You're special, unlike others of your kind. When you're born, you are one of three colors. The first is a Royal blue which represents your love of the ocean or sky. Second is the color that you are now, neutral. The third being a Ruby red representing your love for family and friends. When you grow up, the color may change or it may stay the same. However like a cutie mark of ponies, you have no way of knowing what color you'll be. When you think you know what color you'll be, it may just change on you." Blaze finished.

"I'm Royalty?" Spike asked absentmindedly.

"You are Spike, very much so. That is why you do not stay at home. Our breed is sent away as eggs to work for ponies. It teaches us humility, kindness, all those things that you need to know if you decide to rule over others. The most important thing to learn is to work. There are many things to learn but this is one of the most important things to learn. I would name off everything but it would take far too long." Lena smiled widely at her son.

"Does this mean that I must leave, I don't want to." Spike said sadly.

"Spike, if you must leave, then you must leave." That was all twilight said before calmly walking out the door and then running off in tears.

"Twilight!" Spike yelled though he knew that Twilight wouldn't hear him. "Do I really have to leave?"

"Who said that you have to leave, we surely didn't." Lena said.

"Spike, it is your choice whether you stay or not. Being a royal breed doesn't mean that you must rule. Do you realize that as you grow, you become just like the changelings. You are a magical being and whoever you marry, you become. Our breed is about change and sacrifice. We change our colors and species. Of course that depends on who we marry. Our bodies are one with earth and sky, forever changing. It is odd though, even though our body's change, the things that make us dragons will never change. Say you were to marry a pony, you would still breathe fire. We change to fit our loved ones but who we are will never change and it's the only thing that doesn't. Once a dragon, always a dragon. We are magical beings my son." Blaze and Lena grabbed Spike in a hug.

"Can I fly then?" Spike asked curiously.

"Of course you can, without wings but not until you're older." Lena and Blaze chuckled.

"There is so much that I still don't understand." Spike looked to his parents.

Lena grabbed her son's claw in hers and smiled happily. "There is so much to tell but so little time." Lena then grabbed onto her husbands claw while still holding onto Spikes. Rarity then walked over to Spike and put a hoof on his shoulder and smiled. Blaze found this time to tease them a bit.

"It appears that our son has already found the love of his life." Rarity backed away embarrassed and Spike just blushed madly.

Lena quickly hit Blaze on the arm and hard at that. "Blaze." Lena said sternly.

"Oh come dear, I was only teasing them." Blaze smiled and then kissed his wife.

"It doesn't matter, seeing my parents has made me happier then I have ever been." Spike smiled widely. "i wish you didn't have to leave, I don't know how to handle this. It's confusing."

"Spike, you are the most; you're very special son. These things will take time to get used to and someday, you may go through what your father and I are now." The group spoke for a few more hours and then said goodbye. Twilight then came in.

"Spike, you're not going with your parents?" Spike shook his head and then Twilight ran over and gave Spike a huge hug.

Years came and went and Spike continued to grow and noticed that his scales started becoming red and shiny. "Spiky Wikey, I just can't get over how beautiful your scales are. They're absolutely mesmerizing."

"So you've said on multiple occasions Rarity." Spike smiled widely as he continued to help out Twilight. "I can't get over the fact that all our friends have married."

"I suppose it is a bit depressing, for me anyway." Rarity said and then she handed him a handful of gems. "Happy birthday Spike."

"Thank you Rarity but I've grown out of it. Don't get me wrong, I love gems still but there is one thing that I love far more then a few trinkets." Rarity raised an eyebrow wondering what it could be; her mind didn't connect the dots. Spike grabbed a big purple and white combination of a gem on top of a ring and gave it to Rarity. Rarity gasped at both the size and beauty of the gem but also the realization of what Spike was doing. "I love you Rarity."

"Oh Spike, what can I say?" Rarity really wasn't sure. Sure the two had grown closer since his parents visited but she wasn't sure if she really loved him. She had always dreamt of marrying into royalty but Spike isn't a typical royal. 'Come to think of it, he is even better then any royal.' Rarity thought still unsure of how to answer. She closed her eyes and really thought about it. All she wanted now was to know if she really loves Spike or not. She had expected to see Spike gone but still he stood there waiting for an answer. Flashbacks began running through her head of all the times the two had shared. Spike helping her with finding gems, giving her his most precious gem and on his birthday less. Rarity began thinking of all the things that he had done for her and the more she thought, the more an answer came to her. Rarity shook her head to clear it and then quickly kissed Spike and before either of them realized, Spike had become a Unicorn. "Spike, you're a unicorn." Rarity said simply.

Spike looked down at himself and then smiled. "I suppose that I am. I'm a shiny red unicorn. Now why didn't I feel the change, my parents never did answer that."

Rarity smiled at Spike. "Doesn't matter Spike." Rarity then hugged Spike tightly.

"Best birthday ever." Spike said with a huge smile.

**A/N: So yeah, hope you enjoyed. Please review. I hope the whole changing species things wasn't too odd.**


End file.
